Talk:Lord of Games
Guide to L.O.G boss battle? I was pretty surprised when I heard of him being a boss.Mind supplying a guide link? ~Anon :L.O.G. isn't a boss... He just has you do this long challenge, where you need a vehicle that can basically do everything. The only enemies that actually seem like bosses are Grunty and Mr. Patch. droginator1 23:20, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Development pic.? The first picture of log's development (the casset tape) does not look real. i mean, banjo cursing?? somebody tell if it is real!!IMGhttp://i19.photobucket.com/albums/b200/diesellady80/cooltext457132883.png[/IMG] 22:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : I understand that the photo is real. http://jollyjack.deviantart.com/art/Lord-of-Games-Development-150659411. He says: "The varied incarnations of L.O.G during development of Banjo Kazooie Nuts & Bolts. He was originally called "God of Games", but that was changed. Not sure why. There's probably some arse-covering legal reason why the word "God" can't be used in games aimed at kids. Anyway; I got to have fun when drawing this guy because I didn't have to refer to any existing designs. Really happy with how he turned out in the end (especially proud of the mice). The animators did a fantastic job bringing him, and his infestation, to life!" In addition, he drew Piddles too. http://jollyjack.deviantart.com/art/Piddles-103842313 He says: "This purple kitty (along with the Lord of Games) were two of my visual designs that feature prominantly in Banjo Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts. Quite proud of 'em" So, I'm pretty sure it's real. Fawful 02:14, May 4, 2010 (UTC) No comment? Fawful 06:50, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Quotes? Do we really need allllll the quotes he's ever said in the entire game? Things like "Let's take a look, shall we?" really have no relavence without context. I suggest cutting some out to leave only funny/ important quotes. EmptyStar 21:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, as you want. I've only been putting all he says. We could create a Category: Quotes where to put all quotes (of all the characters) per game, and leave the most relevant in the article. Fawful 03:25, May 12, 2010 (UTC) American visitor here. This is a small, stupid question, but what does "in the skip" mean, because Google's not being very helpful with that. :B 06:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :It means "in the garbage", which hopefully the rest of the quote would have pointed out. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 11:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) DIssapointing role Hmmm, when I saw that beta picture of L.O.G with the puppets, I was expecting a thilling story about how L.O.G needs Bajo to collect the Jiggies to fuel his evil plan or something. But no. What would make this game better, and not ruin the series because of this TV Headed freak. The car part is ok, but maybe make it take up only a small amount of the game. Taking up the whole game is annoying and useless. I miss the old Banjo Kazooie style. This knucklehead decides to ruin the TV. Lets hit him with a hammer Powerful logan 999 (talk) 20:31, June 6, 2018 (UTC)